Ceramic Pistol
|manufacturer = Vom Feuer |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $20,000 |unlock = Casino Heist - The Big Con |related = Pistol Combat Pistol |variants = |origin = Austrian (Manufacturer) |caliber = 9mm |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Generic |anim = Gun Small |flags = |filename = |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Vom Feuer Ceramic Pistol is a handgun featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Diamond Casino Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ceramic Pistol is prominently based on the , seen in the grip details, squared trigger guard and similar patterns on the slide. The model omits the built-in cocking lever from the P7 and instead, it uses a set of switches near the trigger grip. The railed forend somewhat resembles the and the rear detail and trigger guard leans towards the Pistol series. Its capacity of 12 rounds may suggest that it is intended to resemble the P7M13, a variant of the P7 with a 13-round magazine, being the largest out of the P7 series. Its extended magazine of 17 rounds seems to emulate the Glock 17's capacity (although the Glock 17 uses a double-stacked magazine that does not juts out of the grip). The gun features various markings that read "9MMx6" and "MADE IN LC". Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ceramic Pistol is a small, lightweight gun. As the name suggests, it has been crafted with ceramic parts to remain undetected through x-rays and metal detectors and as such sacrifices some damage of the typical stopping power compared to some of the other pistols in the game, with the weapon’s damage being on par with the SNS Pistol, but having a greater magazine capacity, with 12 rounds similar to the Pistol and the Combat Pistol. Accuracy and range remains similar. Due to the discreet usage of the weapon, it also has a limited variety of attachments, being the suppressor that reduces noise and an extended 17-round magazine, which makes the gun almost on par with the Heavy Pistol with its default magazine. Strangely, it cannot equip a flashlight, despite having a railed forend. GTA Online Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery In-game model CeramicPistol-GTAO-SocialClub.png|The Ceramic Pistol on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $20,000 only after completing the "Big Con" approach of the Casino Heist. Trivia General *The "Ceramic Pistol" is a reference to the inaccurate description of Glock pistols in the 1990 action thriller , where Bruce Willis' character John McClane describes them as "a porcelain gun made in Germany that doesn't show up on your airport metal detectors and costs more than you make in a month." *The magazine of the real counterpart would have to be double stacked for the rather large ammunition capacity depicted, resulting in a bulkier grip. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Ceramic Pistol may not be unlocked immediately after completing the required approach of the Casino Heist. This seems to be fixed afterwards and the gun would eventually appear as unlocked at Ammu-Nation. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer